


Alleyway

by ttastories



Category: mono. - Kim Namjoon | RM (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttastories/pseuds/ttastories
Summary: It’s the 2021 MAMA awards ceremony. Kim Nam-Joon has been working for a year, building a solo career, and the awards end up going in another direction, being part of the BTS management team, you go to look for him after he disappears and find yourself in a glorious situation.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me. I know it's too short I am sorry

Chapter 1

You’ve been working on BTS’s management team for about 5 years now and it still feels like a dream, working with the people who inspired you to get to where you are now. Especially Kim Nam-Joon, the leader of BTS. For some reason he always stood out to you, You would catch yourself staring at him during photo shoots, dance practice. You questioned the weird feelings you felt when he would talk to you or ask for your help with anything, it didn’t matter what it was. One time he asked if you could help him review some jokes he prepared for his interview, It took a good 20 minutes of you convincing him that his jokes suck, and if he wanted to keep his job he should give up on it. Because of that, he sulked for a week but It was so cute. How he would drop random punchlines on you and wait for you to laugh, how he tried so hard to make you laugh at his jokes. It was undeniable, you liked him, you liked his smile, his little yawns he did when he was clearly exhausted but kept trying to convince you that he was ok. 

But there was nothing you could do about your feelings. You knew it would hurt your relationship with the company and Nam-Joon and you couldn’t bear to lose that. So burying your feelings were your only option, you tried to get over him, and fuck it hurt. It hurt hearing dating rumors about him, it hurt being around him and you just wanted to be over it and him but god it was hard. Over time you taught yourself how to ignore your racing heart and burning cheeks whenever you saw him, you lied to yourself and said you were done and you pushed those feelings deep within because nothing was going to ruin what you had now.

The 2021 MAMA awards show is approaching and the members have been working hard. They are aiming for the best artist award. On the other hand, Nam-Joon has been working to improve his solo career, and just your luck, you get picked to be on his management team. 

“Please get up Nam-Joon” you try pulling him up, hoping he can hear you depict all the loud music going on. “No, I wanna stay, stay with me” Namjoon responds while wrapping his hands around your waist, head on your stomach. He looks so cute like this, you think to yourself. “Come on, Sejin will have my ass if I don’t get you home’’. “ I’ll have your ass” Namjoon winces. You ignore his obviously drunken comment whiling stoping the images of Namjoon and your ass that flashes through your mind. “God you drink like an alcoholic Namjoon,” you say pulling him up on your shoulders. 

Thankfully you make it out of the bar and regret parking so far away. You walk through an alleyway hoping it’s a shortcut to your car. “Why” you hear Namjoon crack next to you. He is so serious at least for someone who was just clearly hammered 7 minutes ago. “What,” you ask with concern. “I worked so f-fucking hard for it” NamJoon is now on the brink of tears. It hits you, the awards, NamJoon was so sad about not winning the best solo artist award but lied that everything was ok with a smile. That smile that you always look forward to seeing, that smile that encouraged the team and members whenever there was a problem. Namjoon pushes you to the wall, both hands secured tight next to you, he is so close, so close that you can smell the alcohol from his mouth. “NamJoon, hey it’s ok I’m here for you”. Namjoon moves closer, lips brushing your collarbone sending chills down your spine, “Really,” he whispers against your skin. “Of course we can talk after we get you back home and-”. “No”, he cuts you off “don’t wanna go there, so warm”. He says dropping his head on your shoulders. He’s never been this close, it’s weird but it so nice, you wonder is this how he is with his girlfriends. “Come on, everything will be just fine let’s just-”, you get caught off again. This time by NamJoon leg separating your thighs. He moves his head from your shoulders and moves to your neck kissing them softly, this forces a breathless moan out of you and you quickly hush yourself up. 

It was just a mistake you think to yourself, he’s sad and drunk so-, You lose your train of thought because now Namjoon has one of his hands under your shirt and on your waist. His hands are cold but they quickly warm up as he moves his hands up your back. “So fucking warm,” he whispers again pulling you closer to him. This causes you to get some friction from his leg and you can’t even believe what is going on. Are you about to get fucked by a drunk, handsy Namjoon? A handsome tall Namjoon, no you can’t let this go on any longer. You put your hands on his shoulder in a weak attempt to push him away. Before you can say anything, his lips are on yours, devouring away. You can taste the alcohol and you want nothing more than to continue kissing him. 

He breaks the kiss, using his other hand to move the hair on your face. “NamJoon we shouldn’t”. It’s a lie but you say to him while looking at his eyes that were clearly staring you down as if to capture a permanent mental image of your body. “You don’t want me” he responds already going in for a second kiss. “Your d-drunk, you don’t, fuck want this Namjoon” you’re trying hard to protest but he moves the leg between you causing sudden moans from you. “Yeah, you sound so pretty like this’’, Namjoon proceeds to wrap a hand around your waist and moves you up and down his leg. The pleasure is overwhelming causing your head to drop on his chest. You can feel your underwear already getting wet and you’re sure NamJoon can feel this too, you hate how your body betrays you. “You fit perfectly baby,” he says putting his thumb in your mouth. “Want that pretty mouth on my dick, what do you think baby, you said you’re here for me uh?”. “NamJoon, ah fuck feels so good”. You moan loudly, not caring how desperate you sound. You’ve been dreaming about this since your stupid crush happened and now it’s finally happing. 

“Do you want me, baby, do you want my dick?” he says looking at you become a moaning mess on his thigh. “Fuck, yes, god been wanting this for years” you stupidly confess to him. “So fucking desperate for my dick, Fuck, I’ll fuck you up so good baby, wanna cum down your fucking throat,” he says wiping the spit at the side of your mouth. “Yes, plea-se”. Namjoon kisses you one more time and you can taste him, you can taste his tongue on yours and you imagine how it would feel on your body. “Tell me how much you want me baby, tell me how much you want me fucking your mouth,” he says as he releases you from his hold, only to bring you down to your knees, facing his crotch. You see the huge tent in his pants. You want him bad, so before you yourself know it you’re already grabbing at his belt, eagerly trying to unbuckle it. 

You feel a stronghold on your hair and your head being lifted to face NamJoon, He looks so hot like this, “Tell me baby,” he lowers his back to face you. The hold felt so good, Namjoon hands were so strong and the thought of just his hands drove you mad. He smiles while pushing his feet right between your legs, you can feel him on your pussy and you try to hump his leg when you feel another pull on your hair. “Baby, I run this ok behave,” he says looking like a damn god and you just want to worship him. “I wanna make you feel good Nam Joon,” you tell him. NamJoon is already unbuckling his pants. He’s just as eager as you are and you love it. “Wanna feel you on my tongue, fuck I’ll be so good for you”. “Fuck baby”, you hear him growl from above. “Want you already princess, be my fucking cock whore”. “I am, I’ll be so good please NamJoon fuck me”. You respond and you hear how slutty you sound and it is all for Kim Nam fucking Joon. “Such as fucking slut” NamJoon says as he releases his already hard dick from his pants. “Fuck baby already so hard for you, for that fucking mouth”. He says while jerking his cock at your face. You look at it in glory, It’s huge, with defined veins on it, tip flushed red from neglection and pre-cum leaking from the tip. It’s perfect. “So big,” you say without thinking. “Yeah, and it’s going down your throat’. He says as he pushes his dick into your mouth. 

You try to keep up with the pace NamJoon fucks into your mouth but it’s too much. You can feel tears running down your cheek. “If I’m- fuck going too hard, tap out, ok baby”. He pants with heavy breaths. You look up and see him biting his lip, eyes rolled back and his moans were getting you wetter. You watch him as if If you missed a second all this would disappear. You’re amazed at how good he looks. NamJoon is a fucking god you tell yourself. Suddenly, you feel dizzy and out of breath, you hear him saying “breath baby, I don’t want you passing out on me” as he pulls his dick out of your mouth. He kneels down at where you are and asks “are you ok, it is too much?, fuck baby tap out if it is, I don’t wanna hurt you” he’s genuinely worried as he wipes the tears from your face. Even during sex, he’s still caring. “I can take it,” you try reassuring him. He kisses you and you deepen the kiss. He looks at you and asks “You want me inside you instead, baby”. 

Eyes widened, you answered yes a little bit too fast. He smiles. That fucking smile. Next thing, he is carrying you and pinning you against the wall. “Gonna cum in you baby, you want that?” he asks as he pulls your damp panties to the side. All you can do is a nod to respond back because he has his dick sliding on you and you want it already. “Put it in” you moan into his ear, hands around his neck so tight and close. “Want this to feel good for you too,” he moans back “tell me if something’s wrong alright,” he says. “Ok, please I want you deep inside me NamJoon” you’re desperate and there’s no shame, at least right now. “You make my name sound so good,” he says as he slowly puts his dick in you. “Fuckkk” you both moan in unison. He pounds into you like it’s his life mission, he’s sworn purpose for living and it feels like heaven. You’re trying so hard not to come on his dick so early because you don’t want this to end. “Fuck you’re so wet for me, so fucking perfect baby. Fuck you’re so sexy” he praises you as he pounds. “Feels so fucking good” he moans. You can’t take it anymore the sensation is hot and you’re so close. “I-I’m gonna cum”. You moan for him. “Go ahead baby, cum on my fucking dick”. He breathes. You feel him deep in you and then a wave of relaxation hit. Everything went white and everything felt so good. Namjoon fucks you through your orgasm. “Fuck, I’m so close princess”. He growls. “Cum in me please, want you so bad”. You tell him, you can feel his dick twitching inside of you, can feel his orgasm coming. He buries his head into your shoulders and cums in you. “Fuck baby, ah” he whispers into your shoulders, you can feel the hot liquid in you, and its the best thing ever. You both stay in this position riding out your orgasm high until he pulls out of you and drops you on the floor slowly. He starts re-doing his pants and so you do, you both fix yourselves up. You lead him to the car quietly, none of you said a word the entire car ride. You steal glances at him while driving and see him looking out the window, hand on his chin. It stays this way till you drop him off. You are alone in your car as you see him walk inside and you think to yourself. What have I done?


	2. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wakes up and realized his last night encounter. Immediately regretting it, he sets out to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too short too. I am sorry I am not good at writing much.

Chapter 2

“My head” Namjoon groaned in pain as he woke up to his intense hangover. He gets up from bed with a hand on his head. He walks to the bathroom to refresh and get ready for work. “How did I even get home”, he thinks to himself in the shower. After getting out, he walked on the cold floor, water dripping from his wet shiny black hair and down his abs. Towel hanging loosely from his hips just enough to see the base of his dick. He sits on his bed, drying his wet hair with another towel, where he picks his phone to check missed messages. His phone was spammed, texts from his team, manager and members and the one that caught his eye was the message he got from you saying, “NamJoon, I have your location, I’m coming to pick you up”. “What?” he asks himself in confusion, “she picked me up, wait, when?” he rambles on, then it hits him. “Oh fuck what did I do, fuck, fuck” he says as he gets up in a flash, pacing around his room. “I slept with her?!!!, why NamJoon, why the fuck can’t you behave yourself”. He scolds himself in regret of his actions. “I should apologize” he finally says after a few minutes of his mini breakdown.

NamJoon enters BigHit company in a hurry to look for you. “Hey, Hyung” a voice calls out, it was Jungkook walking up to him. “Hey, what's up, am I late to the meeting?” NamJoon responds waving at him. “No, we’re still waiting on some of the staff”. Jungkook says as he leads Namjoon to the conference room. “How’s your hangover, and why’d you go to the bar without us, we could have gone to celebr-” JungKook got caught off by Namjoon, It seems like he has a habit of doing that. “Wait, how did you guys know I was at the bar?” Namjoon says as he holds jungkook shoulders shoving him into the elevator. “Well we all have each other locations on for times like that so” jungkook responds nervously as NamJoon hold on his shoulder and gets stronger. “Well, dumbass why didn’t one of yall come pick me up?” NamJoon says as he feels like his current situation with his freaking co-worker wouldn’t happen if at least one of his stupid friends came instead of her. “We were all tired and one girl I think your director said she’d go, what she didn’t come? What happened” Jungkook asks. “No she came” oh she came alright Namjoon thought to himself.

“Ok, anyways do you think they’ll let you keep the management team, Jungkook said as the elevator chimes open. They both walk out but NamJoon doesn’t respond. “The team, how can we even stay together,” NamJoon is deep in thought. “God things will be awkward and-” His thoughts are caught off by greetings from his members and managers as he enters the room, he had been so distracted he didn’t even know he had arrived. “Hello, how’s everyone” he greeted back as he and jungkook sat with their members. “Dude you just disappeared last night” Seok Jin elbows him as he asks. “And to drink without us, you fucker” Suga adds in. “Sorry” was all Namjoon could say, he was nervous as he looked around the room for you. 

The meeting starts as Bang Si-Hyuk, the ceo of Bighit, congratulating Bts for winning the artist of the year award. He goes on with some speech that everyone has heard for some years, considering how much bts wins the award. They're just that good. NamJoon gives up on focusing on anything as he continuously stares at the door waiting for you to walk in. You’re late and he’s starting to get worried you wouldn’t show, worried that his action pushed you away from your job and made you quit or something. Then you rush in, bags on your shoulder, documents in your arms and breathing heavily from running. You’re late and everyone is staring at you except Namjoon. The moment you rushed in he quickly took his eyes off you, in hopes of you not seeing him. “Fuck, she came, why is this happening, wait no this is good, I can apologize and everything will go back to normal, yeah normal like I didn’t put my dick into her mouth and fuck her aganist the wall in a goddamn alleyway”. Namjoon thinks to himself as he stares at the floor this time. His head is a rambling mess. 

“So what to do with NamJoon’s team” Bang Si Hyuk says as he looks at NamJoon and this seems to catch his attention. “Uhhh sir, I think uh the team should stay,” Namjoon says as he gets up to face his boss. “Really?”, Si Hyuk asks “You promised to win a solo artist award and I don’t think I see any”. “I know and I’m sorry” NamJoon responds bowing down “I’ll do better next time”. “I don’t know” the CEO says “there are expenses to this you know”. 

Before NamJoon could respond, he hears you speaking. “Sorry sir, but if i may” you asked politely. “Go on,” he responds. “NamJoon has gained a lot of momentum as he came out solo” you argue as you defend Namjoon. “Winning comeback awards and staying on top of the music chart for four weeks and longer, he was even given a gold crown title on his song. His albums have sold tremendously, making him the first Korean solo artist to sell that many albums in a span of one month”. “But the solo artist award,” the CEO says. “I understand that is what you want and we will get it next time. I mean NamJoon came in at second this year so there's a very good possibility of him winning.

“I don't want a possibility, It should be definite” the CEO commands. “And it will be sir, I give you my word” NamJoon hears how you reassure the boss and single handedly saved his solo career. After that, the whole team directors discusses on new comebacks, which brand they should work with, concept ideas etc. The meeting takes a good 2-3 hours but it felt like eternity for NamJoon. As the meeting ends, he says bye to his members and goes after you. 

“Hey”, he calls out. You stop and he’s in front of you taking the bags from your shoulders. “This is too much, If you don't mind I’ll help you to your office”. “Thank you” you say to him, not meeting his eyes. Neither is he. “Thank you for saving my ass in there” Namjoon says, hoping to break the awkward tension between you guys. “It's nothing besides I was just securing my job, since I'm your team director,” you say as you walk down to your office. “Yeah, but if the team gets broken, you’ll still be one of BTS’s directors,” he says. “I like being the only director in charge” you say as you let out an awkward laugh. This is the longest walk yet. “Um, I want to say something,” Namjoon says as he opens the door to your office letting you walk in and then coming in after you. He sets the bags down and takes the documents from your arms and puts them on your table. 

“About yesterday right?” you ask, finally addressing the elephant in the room. NamJoon feels a knot in his stomach. “Look, what I did was so bad, I was drunk and no being drunk still doesn’t give me the right.” NamJoon says, “Please don’t quit because of me, I’ll keep my distance if that makes you more comfortable, if you leave who’ll save my ass. Wait no, that's not the only reason I’m asking for you to stay, uh look I don’t know what to say I’m just so sorry please” NamJoon apologizes to you, finally meeting your eyes. “Hey,” you say, meeting his eyes, “It's ok, I’m not mad at you, I understand and I’m not quitting. I still have bills to pay.” “You sure,” Namjoon says coming closer but not passing boundaries. He is very different when he’s sober.   
“Um, thank you. I hope things can be cool between us, you know, back to normal, something like that will never happen again” He says, putting out a hand for a handshake. “Uh y-yeah sure back to normal” You say reaching your hand to shake his hand.

“Ah, I’m glad that went well,” NamJoon says to himself as he turns on his car engine to get home. A few days later.

“Again, what the fuck” NamJoon says as he looks at his boner in bed. It has been three weeks since the apology with you and ever since a week ago when Jimin asked him what was the best fuck he’s had and his alleyway activities crept into his mind as an answer. For a week NamJoon has been dreaming about you guys having sex and waking up to an annoying morning wood which he always let a nice cold shower get rid of it but this time, he was ready to deal with it by himself. 

The clock read 6:30am. “Fuck, let get this over with” he say as he releases his dick from his sweatpants. “Oh fuckk” he groans as he grabs his dick with a cold hand that warmed up as he slowly started stroking himself. His breaths were slow and quiet with his eyes closed and back arching from the bed. It’s not quite doing it for him, so he starts to think of things that turn him on and you come to his mind. He took his hands off his dick and sat up, disgusted at himself. “Fuck, dude what are you thinking about, thats your director” Namjoon scolds himself. But he couldn’t help it. He remembered how good your mouth felt on his dick and how your tongue worked on the tip of his dick. He remembers everything and he starts touching himself again.

He runs his finger across the tip imagining it was your tongue. “Fuck baby” he moans out. He grabs the base of his dick and starts fucking into his hand continuing to imagine it was your hot wet mouth wrapped about his dick. The thought of it drove Namjoon mad. He then remembers being inside you and no one NamJoon had ever fucked felt as good as you. He already had precum leaking and his hands were sweaty and they made it easier to jerk his dick. He’s full-on moaning now. Body shaking and sweating as he moans your name. His body is on fire and right now he’s wishing you were with him. All he wants right now is to taste you. He wants you on his tongue. He imagines what it would be like with you coming in his mouth as he eats you out, hands pinning you down and him kissing all over your thighs and body. That was what did it for Namjoon. He cums all over his body, abs covered in strings of cum. He’s shaking as he strokes himself through his orgasm. He lays there breathless as he is now realising how bad he wants you again. How he wants to hear you moan his name, how he wants to see you crying on his dick as you ride him, how deeply he wants to kiss you as he fingers you deep and you’re just moaning into his mouth and how he wants to see your pretty face covered in his cum.


End file.
